Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Zeeweeble
Summary: There has been a fowl aura surrounding New York City and events only grow worse when a news building is blown up. No survivors except one, ominous, white haired girl with no memory or identity. Why was she there? Why was she the only survivor? Was it fate or luck that spared her? So many questions and no answers. Though that doesn't stop the group of mutants to become fond of her.


**A/N: Alright so I know what you are thinking (or at least what you are probably thinking if you have read my other stuff)** '_She can post a new story but she can't update the ones she has already started!?'_ **The answer to that is: yes and no. Yes; I can post a new story because I wanted to add something new to my list of Fanfictions. No; I can't update my other Fics (Caught In The Middle) because the chapter I am working on isn't finished. Yes I am STILL working on it and the only reason for that is: I don't completely plan out my stories I just write what i want to when I think of it. **

**Please just read this, let me know what you think and I'll continue being brilliant!**

* * *

The screeching sound of tires peeling down the surprisingly empty New York streets filled the 7:00 am morning air. The Yellow and green van sped past the channel 6 building making its morning rounds; the 4 turtles were bringing to think it was a pointless pursuit.

"This is a mando waste of time dudes" One of the green beings complained.

"As strange as it might seem I agree with Michelangelo." Raphael spoke.

Leonardo let out a heavy sigh, "We have been out here for a long time; I guess there isn't anything -" The fearless leader was abruptly interrupted by a load ringing in his ears and suddenly the vans back tires were up in the air and the body somersaulting across the black tar road jerking the 4 mutant turtles roughly around the interior. Black and orange fiery sparks flew out from beneath the van as it skidded across the road finally coming to a complete stop on its side.

"What the hell was that?" Raphael shouted kicking out the side van door. The dust began to settle and revealed a newspaper building had collapsed in an explosion. "Come on turtles lets investigate." Leonardo demanded breaking out his katanas leading his brothers into the mass destruction.

The four teen mutants searched the area in hopes to find any survivors. "How did this happen?" Donatello questioned lifting scraps of debris out of his way. His heart, filled with sorrow eyeing the corpses strewn about. He tried not to think about what he was really stepping in, seeing the ash beneath his feet.

"I don't know, but I don't think we are going to find anybody alive in this mess." Just when the words escaped Leonardo's mouth a small cry of pain reached all 4 turtles' ears.

"Did you -" Michelangelo was interrupted by his brother.

"Shh, Listen!" Leonardo strained. Silence was all heard and it pained them when they didn't hear another whimper; until they did. "Over here!" He dashed to the back of the once standing 8 story building. All that could be seen was a small bloody hand under a pile of red stone bricks and concrete. "Come on start digging!" the leader commanded infuriated.

Under all the concrete and debris was a young teenage girl no more than 17 years old. She was covered in dirt, dust, and blood. She wore a white and light green dress that was torn to shreds showing her flesh underneath, riddled with shards of wood and splinters from the door that was crushing her small form. "She is still alive but only just. We have to get her back to Master Splinter, now!" Donatello stressed.

"Uh wouldn't a hospital be better?" Michelangelo questioned thinking he was making a valid point.

Raphael scoffed at his brother gently scooping the petite girl into his strong arms, "Didn't you hear Donatello there is NO time." He was acting more irritated than normal, they all were. Maybe it was because something this awful happened on their watch. Michelangelo stood on the side of the van with his brother and lifted it to its proper position. With the tires blown out and the massive dents and damage done to the vehicle it took longer than hoped to get it back up and running, but without a hitch the turtles had it working and the girl placed gingerly in the back speeding off to the sewers.

**O.O**

"Master Splinter!" The turtles cried out in unison. "What is it my sons?" Their sensei questioned matching their worried tones concerned that something terrible had happened to one of them. Having already watched the news about a bomb planted in a local newspaper office he was somehow expecting a problem to come his way. Michelangelo was already making space on the table so Raphael could place the half dead girl down. Splinter hovered over her gently brushing the dirt out of her white hair. "Can you save her?" Leonardo asked almost pleading.

The giant half rat half man gave a feeble smile and nod but he wasn't so sure. "I will try." his voice was weak, "But first I will need many supplies." He sent the boys out to collect clean rags, morphine, alcohol rub, iodine, and bandages. Upon their return the wise ninja master got to work on her small body. Pulling out the shrapnel and wood splinters embedded deep in her bloody flesh.

The boys stared in awe helping their master when they could. For some reason they all felt a strong attachment to the girl wanting and hoping beyond hope she would live. "Donatello." Splinter snapped.

"Yes, Sensei?" The purple banded turtle requested standing on the other side of the rat. "She has a narrow shard of metal embedded deep in her right side. I am going to need your help getting it out." his voice was stern and the others could tell this was important. "Right."

Splinter took a scalpel placing it near to tip of the metal and started cutting into the young girl's abdomen slicing deep into the muscle, a long narrow line just up to her first rib. "Donatello! " He called dragging the turtle's whose eyes were on the now open wound. "Donatello, hold these open." Splinter interested a pair of retractors into the wound making it easier to see. The purple banded turtle just stood there eyes glazed over.

"Ugh, move it!" Raphael pushed his brother away from the table taking his place and holding the retractors as instructed. The other 3 mutants stood idly by watching and waiting. The large rat humanoid probed the wound with forceps searching for the shrapnel. Suddenly there was a sharp gasp of air inhaled and a blood curdling scream scraped through the air and the girl began to thrash around. She was awake.

"Quickly get another syringe of morphine." Splinter bellowed still attempting to extract the entrenched metal. The turtles scrambled to hold the girl down as she tried to escape with a surprisingly large amount of strength. She screams, all but blowing out their ear drums; she was in immense pain. Leonardo tried as best he could to slip the needle into the vein of her left arm and watched her body slowly become limp again.

**O.O**

A soft groan pushed past the young girls cracked lips as she stirred from unconsciousness. "Hey man I think she is waking up!" A male voice announced a little too loudly in her sensitive ears. She squinted her eyes shut tightly feeling her brain pound against her skull. Her eyes snapped open showing vibrant blue eyes that were soon filled with panic when she was confronted with two giant green turtles staring at her.

"G-get away; please don't hurt me!" She screamed backing away into the corner of a brick wall flailing her arms in front of her to protect herself. "Ahh" She screamed in agony feeling incredible pain pulse through her entire body but she didn't stop throwing slaps and weak punches at the creatures in front of her.

"Hey, hey settle down." Donatello's soft voice soothed grabbing her small wrists. "We are here to help." He stared into the blue depths of her eyes and she stared back. Her breathing became fatigued, she couldn't catch her breath. Feeling light-headed, she slumped back down into her earlier laying position with the help of Donatello.

"Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice coughing up a tiny amount of blood. "A safe place." He answered dabbing a small cloth on the side of her mouth.

"Thank you" she spoke softly closing her eyes, having become too heavy to keep open. She placed her tiny bandaged hand on his much bigger green one. He wondered if it was just her being tired or if it was intentional but disregarded it turning his back to her and finding his brothers staring at him.

"She fainted again; but spoke… briefly" He looked at her with his peripheral vision then back to his family. "Do we know who she is yet?" Leonardo asked. Donatello gave him a solemn nod, "I didn't ask her. Don't think we will be getting anything out of her for a while." The room became silent save for the staggered breathing that came from the mystery girl lying on the bed towards the corner.


End file.
